Medals and Vampires
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Eiji Hirano is a new student at Yokai Academy. He's a pure bred human and holds a grudge against anything that isn't. Can someone with no heart toward monsters fall in love with one? OCxMizore/AR OOOxMizore


Medals and a Vampire

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Rosario + Vampire © **Akihisa Ikeda**

Chapter 1: _Bus Drivers, Cobras, and Monsters_

"So where are you heading?"

"Somewhere… Anywhere but here."

"Sick of the same old place eh? I can see why. This city doesn't have a lot to offer does it?"

"You could say that. That's not my reason for leaving though."

"I see. You're a bit young. How old are you?"

"I'm 16, but I don't see how that changes anything in retrospective."

"This bus only goes one way. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I do. It goes to Yokai Academy. It's the only school I could get into."

"So that's where you're going, eh? I hope you enjoy the ride there. I guess those clothes don't really match the uniform."

"Well since I'm not technically transferring in until tomorrow, I didn't think I'd have to wear them."

"I'd be careful then. Sometimes you need to be a bit aware of your surroundings."

"I know that much. I just hope things go well here. The last few weeks haven't been in my favor."

The bus went silent. Inside it a young man was sitting with a small book bag, which contained all of his possessions. On his body he wore jeans and a black coat. His eyes seemed sorrowful, as if he had gone through pure hell. Eventually, the bus went through a tunnel. On the outside the bus stopped. The boy got up from his seat and walked toward the exit.

"Thank you for the ride here." The boy said, sticking out his hand."

"It was my pleasure." The driver replied as he grabbed the boy's hand and gave it a firm shake. "You never did tell me your name, boy."

"Hirano. Eiji Hirano." The boy replied.

"I see. Eiji-san, I once again warn you to keep aware of all your surroundings." The driver said cryptically. He tipped his hat and bus went back through the tunnel.

"What a strange man. I'm not one to talk though." Eiji said to himself, as he looked out at the water. "Weird, it's all red… Must be the sunset's reflection or something."

Eiji looked around and only saw a single path through the forest. The school had to have been that way. He put his backpack onto his back and began his walk down the path. He had little-to-no knowledge about the school his uncle had put him in.

Minutes passed before Eiji realized something. He was lost.

"Damn it, I really thought I was going the right way too." He sighed as he sat down on the path. He opened his pack and pulled out a small red can. He pressed the can and it seemed to change its shape. From a cylindrical can to a small red bird was how the can changed.

"Taka-chan, can you please fly off and look for the school." Eiji said to the small red bird. It crowed in reply and flew off into the sky. After several minutes, the small bird returned and landed next to Eiji. It egged him on in a certain direction and he followed in suit of his small companion.

"It's nice to have friends like you, Taka-chan." He said as he pet the small bird. It didn't reply but had a satisfied look on its face. The hike had him in high spirits. The last few weeks hadn't been the most pleasant for him. In the horizon he saw the school.

"There it is, Taka-chan. Our new life. Hopefully it will be much more normal than befor—" he was suddenly cut off by a strong jab to the side. After falling to the ground he looked up at his attacker. To his surprise it was a Yummy. Or to him, that is what it seemed to be.

"What the… A Yummy? I don't have time for you. Why are you even here?" he spat out of his mouth. His mind was racing. There was no way for a Yummy to exist without a Greeed, but all the Greeed were destroyed. He sighed and stood up. "I have school tomorrow and I am not letting you ruin that."

He pulled out a small belt from his backpack and placed it in the front of his waist. It seemed to stick as the belt attached itself to him. He took out a small book, which was filled with colorful medals. He removed three orange ones from it. He placed them in the belt and put the belt on a diagonal.

"Let's have some fun." Eiji said as he pulled out a small device from the belt. The monster simply snarled in reply and seemed to ready itself for an attack. Using the scanner in his hand, he scanned the three medals on his waist.

"_Henshin!"_ he called out as he became surrounded in color and light.

** "COBRA"**

** "KAME"**

** "WANI"**

** "BURAKAWANI" **the belt seemed to say in a songlike voice. The boy had changed in a literal way. He was clad in a brown, yellow, and orange-like combo. The monster looked on in confusion, as Eiji charged it. The Yummy was wolf-like. It reminded Eiji of a werewolf from folktale. The wolf jumped into the air and struck at him. It didn't seem to affect Eiji in anyway.

The Yummy was weak. It suddenly struck Eiji, that the creature was not a Yummy. It was not releasing any Cell Medals. The wolf struck hard, causing Eiji to fall to the ground.

"Imagin?" Eiji said to himself as he leapt back up on his two feet. He remembered encountering Imagin once before when he met the time traveler, Den-O. "It has to be." Using his Deadscythers, which erupted from his legs he struck the monster several times. It simply fell back and began to whimper. Eiji looked at it and took out his scanner once again.

"There's no place for something like you." Eiji said as he scanned the three medals with his scanner.

**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** the belt called out as three orange rings appeared before him. He dashed through each of them as he finished the _Werewolf Imagin _off. He left nothing behind. He pulled the medals off and returned to normal. The small bird returned to his shoulder as he put the Cobra, Kame, and Wani Medals back into the case.

"Come along Taka-chan. It's getting later." He said as he walked toward the school's boy's dorms. Someone was watching him. He hadn't seen her, but she was watching someone else. She saw him instead. He seemed different to her and alone. She sat there, in a bush, wondering.


End file.
